Red and White
by twinklestar145
Summary: What if Mikan went to Alice Academy for Natsume, not Hotaru. Why? Their story begins when Mikan's grandpa takes Natsume in and promises to take care of him.
1. New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Well...hope you enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

It was a rainy night. Mikan was under the table covering her ears waiting for her grandpa to come home. She was wondering what was taking him so long. The sound of thunder frightened the soul of this 9 year old, especially when she was alone. Though there were barely any thunder and if there were any, it wasn't loud, she stayed in position prepared for the worst.

The door opened and she exhaled in relief. She jumped from under the table and ran to embrace her grandpa. As she ran to him, she noticed a boy hiding behind him.

"Ojii-chan, who is this?" The boy kept his gaze down and didn't say a word.

"His name is Natsume. He'll be staying with us from now on."

Mikan's face brightened. "Yes! I've always wanted a sibling!"

"You're not my sister." The boy coldly whispered.

Her grandpa's face saddened. "Natsume, you can think of us as your family. It would be better for all of us that way."

Natsume didn't reply. Her grandpa continued, "Mikan, take Natsume to the guestroom and find him some clothes to wear. He'll get pneumonia if he stays in that any longer. I'm going to go buy some things for Natsume. I'll be back in a while."

Mikan simply nodded and waved him goodbye.

"Ok so the guest room is this way." She started walking, but noticed that he wasn't following her. She wondered why he was behaving like that. She realized she was only seeing this situation through her point of view and not his. _Something must have happened to his family. _

She knew it wasn't right for her to barge into his business so instead she asked, "Are you ok?"

He didn't say or do anything. She didn't ask anything further and instead gently held his hand taking him to the room. She was thankful that he didn't resist.

She pulled out one of her grandpa's shirts and cotton shorts, which would be more like capris for him, and gave it to him.

"Natsume, I just wanted to tell you that my parents aren't in this world either, so you and me are not different at all, but ojii-chan filled both those spots for me, and I'm sure you'll feel the same."

"My parents _aren't_ dead, at least my dad isn't."

"Oh." She bit her lip to stop her from asking further and walked out before she could, letting him change.

She then began preparing for dinner. She learned to cook several months ago, being the only girl of the house. Her and her grandpa would take turns cooking each night. She decided she would cook ramen tonight.

Her grandpa entered the house with plastic bags containing general necessities. He went and gave them to Natsume. Mikan tried to peek through, from the kitchen, when her grandpa opened the guestroom door, but could not see a thing from her spot.

She was done cooking and started setting the table. She walked toward the door of the guestroom and shouted from outside, "Dinners ready."

She sat patiently in front of the table waiting for him, while her grandpa began his meal. 15 minutes passed and he still didn't step out.

She pouted and got up stomping toward the room only to be pulled back by her grandpa. "I'll go call him. You just sit and start eating."

He entered the room to see Natsume sitting against the wall near the window with his arms wrapped around his knees. "The ramen is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't seem like you ate anything, considering where I found you."

Again no response.

"Look, if you won't eat for yourself or me, at least eat for my grand-daughter. She said she won't eat a bite until she sees that you have, and trust me she won't. She's a stubborn one. She'll also cry if you say you didn't like her food." He patted Natsume's head. "We'll wait for you in the living room."

Mikan was biting the tip of her thumb anxiously waiting for her grandpa and Natsume to come out. Disappointment hit her once again when she saw that it was only her grandpa that stepped out. She was about to whine when she saw a second pair of feet appear out.

She became ecstatic. She gave a thumbs up to her grandpa smiling wide and he gave one back to her.

Natsume silently sat down and began eating.

Mikan picked up her pair of chopsticks saying, "Itadakimasu!"

They finished their food and he got up to put his bowl in the sink. "Natsume did you like the food? I chopped the vegetables myself," Mikan asked eagerly waiting for the answer.

Natsume turned to her grandpa who was now giving him a warning look. "it was good." He turned back to the grandpa and added, "I'm going to sleep now."

XXXX

The thunder increased in the middle of the night waking up Mikan. She repeatedly told herself she was safe under her blanket, but it wouldn't work. She knew she couldn't sleep until she sought comfort from her grandfather. Just then, she heard noises from the room next door. She stepped out of her room and walked to the source of the noise. It was Natsume.

As she went closer to him, she could hear him mumbling, "am not a murderer… I'm not…I didn't do it…" He was moving from side to side and his face looked in pain. She sat next to him and grabbed his head and put it on her lap patting it.

"Yes. You're not a murderer. You are a good boy." She figured he was having an ordinary nightmare and that it would help to agree with him.

His eyes opened to her voice. When he gained full consciousness, he sat up from her lap. She smiled. "Natsume you were having a bad dream. I think the police must have been after you because you kept telling them you didn't do it."

His eyes widened. "What else did you hear?"

"Hm..that's about it. You just kept saying that and that and you aren't a murderer. I didn't hear anything before that." His face began calming down. She was about to leave when she heard a roar of thunder. She flinched to the noise and quickly added, "When I have a nightmare, I go to jii-chan's room. Even if he's sleeping, it calms me down to see his face so Natsume, I will sit here until you do."

"You don't need to do that. I'm better off alone."

She began playing with her fingers, trying figure out how to convince him to let her stay without admitting to her fear. Just then another blast of thunder shot down. She instinctly covered her ears and shut her eyes tight.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" She started laughing nervously. "I'm fine. That thunder just happened to surprise me that's all. Nothing-" She couldn't even finish her sentence when the thunder once again roared causing her to repeat her action.

He sighed. "You don't have to force yourself to be fine."

She dropped her hand when the noise stopped. "Does that mean I can stay here till it stops?"

"Do whatever you want," He replied flatly.

She jumped in joy, taking that as a yes. She ran and got her blanket and pillow.

He looked at her confused as she entered. "What do you need all that for?"

"You see, I'm sure this storm will go throughout the night. I won't be able to sleep in my room alone and you said I could do whatever I want," she said grinning.

He sighed and laid back down turning the other way. She set her bed sheet on the ground to lay on and cuddled in her blanket.

"Natsume are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good cause neither am I. I was thinking-"

"If you want to talk, go talk to yourself in your room. If you want to stay here, then stay quiet," He mumbled in a sleepy tone.

She did a hand motion indicating that she zipped her mouth, not that he could see her.

She stared at his back. It relaxed her from the storm. She felt that she wasn't alone. Unlike the times she would go to her grandpa's room and sit for a while, she knew he was here with her through the entire night.

_There's so much I want to know about him. He seems so distant….but that doesn't mean I'll give up. Just watch Natsume, you and I will become great friends._

Her eyes slowly closed, but the smile remained, as she entered a long peaceful sleep.

**Well that's how the first chapter turned out. Tell me what you thought about it!**


	2. Letter

**Hello everyone. So this is the second chapter. One thing I wanted to say. In the first chapter, I wrote that Mikan and Natsume are nine but i meant for them to be 10. Its not really that big of a diff., but it'll affect the whole X years later so keep that in mind! **

XXXX

Mikan's grandpa went to check the mail early morning like he did everyday. One, however caught him to surprise. He turned to the raven haired boy that the letter belonged to and said, "Natsume, there's a letter in the mail for you."

"A letter…for me?" Natsume asked confused and startled. He took the letter from the ojii-chan. A month had passed since he moved and yet he hadn't received any mail this whole time. He assumed no one knew where he was.

His eyes widened as he read the name of the sender. _Aoi Hyuga._

_Dear Onee-chan, _

_I only recently found out about your location. I miss you a lot. Please come back soon. I know you had to leave because of the fire, but the townspeople will forgive you if you apologize. _

He scoffed. If only things were that simple. His neighbors always saw him as a monster, because of his alice, and were just waiting for an excuse to kick him out.

_Another thing, those men came back to our house last week. They were looking for you again, but we told them we don't know where you are. We did good right? Dad wanted to write a message to you._

_Natsume this is your dad. Don't ever use your alice again cause it might lead them to you and don't tell anyone about your alice, even the people who you are living with. The less people that know about it the better. _

That was the end of the letter. He sighed. Even though he should be scared after hearing those people are still after him, he wasn't. He couldn't help but feel happy to hear from his sister. Even though she may be annoying at times and they got into a lot of fights, there wasn't anyone he missed more right now than her.

"Ne Natsume what're you doing? Ooh is that a letter? From who?" Mikan asked amused. Her face was now leaning on his shoulder next to his face trying to peek through.

He quickly stood up hiding the letter behind his back. His shoulder hit her chin as he got up and the sudden movement caused her to fall backwards. "None of your business polka dots."

She was rubbing her chin, but froze after hearing the last words. She slowly looked down noticing her dress had lifted from one side showing some of her underwear.

She screamed and started crying while running to go hug her grandfather.

"There there. It's ok. It was an accident right? So it doesn't count. You can still get married."

"R-r-really?" Mikan asked while wiping her tears.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the bizarre conversation he was hearing and went back to his room.

XXXX

_During recess in Mikan's school…._ Mikan was happily swinging alone when a group of boys approached her. She wasn't happy about it, because these guys weren't nice at all.

As soon as they came by the swings, they indicated with their hands for everyone to move off. The kids obediently moved, all except Mikan of course.

One of the guys yelled out, "Yo two pony tail girl move out of the swing."

"But I was here first," Mikan stated, annoyed at their attitude.

"Yea and now you'll be the first to leave." The second guy added.

"No."

"No?" He asked, in a rather threatening manner.

Mikan simply nodded. The kids nearby were now staring at the scene shocked. If it had been any other girl, or even boy, they would have just listened and moved, but she _actually_ had the courage to stand up to them.

The third boy pushed her from the back causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted. The boys were laughing at her while getting on the swings. It looked like they had more fun moving people to get the swings than actually swinging.

No kid watching the scene was surprised. This was the expected outcome after all.

"If you don't move, you're just going to be kicked with woodchucks." The kid said while kicking a few at her laughing.

Just then, a ball of mud flew right at the boy's face. Mikan turned to see where it came from. She was astonished to say the least when she saw Natsume standing across with some leftover mud on his hand.

The kids that were moved from their swings and a few others cheered for him.

The boy wiped the mud off his face and angrily walked towards him. His two peers followed him.

"Do you know who we are?" The boy asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"No." Natsume replied coolly.

The boy flinched as if that itself hurt his pride. "I'll let that go because you're a new kid."

"No one dares to fight one of us," the second boy said.

"Unless you want a bloody nose," the third kid added.

Natsume stood there calm. _If I used my alice to scare them off, they'd leave me alone for sure. _But then he remembered his family's warning from the letter. He also didn't want to be expelled from yet another school. He didn't want to start a fist fight so he turned to leave.

"Look at that. He's looking down on us." The boy said raising a fist to punch him.

"That's enough." They turned to see that it was their homeroom teacher. "You three to the office NOW."

Next to the teacher standing was Mikan. She had a big smile on her face. One reason was for busting them and the other was because Natsume stood up for her.

Natsume walked away, but was stopped with Mikan's hand.

"What?" Natsume asked with the angry look he always had on his face.

"Natsume thank you for standing up for me." Her smile was now even bigger than it was before.

"…Whatever," he muttered.

They headed back to class together. "Ne Natsume..." And so she talks on and on.

**About the last scene when she thanks Natsume, I made one page out of Gakuen Alice manga pics to sorta look like how it would when she'd thank him. This is completely fan made, so that means there is no page in the gakuen manga that looks like this. CHeck it out on my profile, because we can't post links here. **

**OH RIGHT. and tell me what you thought about the chap. :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Hi everyone. I am this writer's best friend. My name is Review this Chapter. When someone clicks on me, my friend gets very happy so please do it. I don't bite I promise.  
><strong>


	3. What is family?

**3rd chap...this chapter is pretty short and is more like an intro for the next chapter.**

**.**

"Natsume here's your mail," Oji-chan plainly said while handing the letter.

Natsume took it and put it on his study desk. He decided he was going to read it later after dinner. He received letters at least once a week now so it became routine, not that he didn't appreciate them. Without these letters, he would lose the one link he had to his sister.

"Nat-su-me." Mikan said in a sing-song way. "Guess what today is?"

"What? Is it your ojii-chan's birthday or something?" He knew it wasn't his birthday and Mikan's birthday passed a few months ago. Her grandpa planned a party for her and everything.

"No." She said, dragging the no. She was definitely excited about something.

He sighed. "Just tell me. I'm not going to guess it right anyway."

"It's your one year anniversary with us!" She said jumping in joy.

"How is that something to be happy about? Baka"

"Because it means that for a whole year of your life, you've been living with us. That means a lot to me. That makes you officially part of my family."

"I told you already-"

"Yes I know you told me I'm not your family, but that's because you already have a family. But I don't have that so Natsume… even if I'm not part of your family, you're still a part of mine." She said with a sheepish smile.

Her words stunned him. It was stuff like this that surprised him most about her. How could she claim to treasure him so much when all he did was distance himself or call her names. How could she continue to remain by his side when he never showed any interest in her.

He was now thinking about school. Whenever she got the chance, she would try and talk to Natsume, whether it was during recess or when their classes joined together for an activity.

"Look, I even made a present for you."

It was wrapped and even had a bow on it. He ripped the wrapping paper out roughly.

"Natsume! You have to do it gently or the decorations might come off.

The gift was a picture frame decorated with shells glued on the frame. Mikan collected those shells when her grandpa took her and Natsume to the beach. The picture inside was Natsume and her standing in the front yard of their house. When Mikan's grandpa told her to take a picture with Natsume, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder slightly pulling him down because of the height difference. He pushed her off but thankfully the picture was taken just in time before it happened.

"Why would you choose such a bad picture of you?"

"I look very good in that picture. At least I'm smiling. You have that stupid angry look on your face like always."

He threw the frame on the bed and walked out.

"Hey you can't throw it like that! Baka. The shells might fall out."

XXXX

After dinner, Natsume went to his room and grabbed the letter before lying on his bed. The room now had a bed with a side table, a closet, and a study desk to do his homework. It looked completely different compared to the empty box it was the day he arrived.

He unfolded the letter and read through. It was the usual. Aoi asking him how he was and what he's been doing lately. The difference between her letters and his was that she would actually reply to him with details whereas he would say _I'm fine _or_ nothing much_. The part that caught his eye was the end of the letter.

…_Dad finally said we can come see you. We'll be coming next week on Friday. I can't wait! See you then. _

He exhaled loudly. He didn't know if he wanted to see his father, but if it meant he could see his little sister, then it would be worth it. He turned to his left and the first thing that came to sight was the frame Mikan gave him earlier today. He picked it up and stared at it for a minute before placing it back on the side table.

_One year huh. _He thought about how his family was going to visit and also the conversation he had with Mikan. He wondered, _what is family?_

**Please review. :). I'm a selfish person so i'll update faster if i get plenty of reviews. Do we have a deal ;). **_  
><em>


	4. Alice in Wonderland

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the very late update. I was at a busy point in life and decided to put the story to a pause. I'll try to update regularly now. Your reviews help greatly so thanks to everyone that did! Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Today is a very big day. Everything had to go right, especially for Mikan. She literally jumped out of her seat during dinner when she heard the news.

_A few days ago…_

_Natsume was playing with his peas not sure how to make his announcement. He never had to do this kind of thing, but he knew Mikan and her grandpa needed to be informed that his family was coming over to visit him._

"_Oji-chan?" Natsume asked, getting his attention. _

_It wasn't till a few months ago that Natsume finally started calling Mikan's grandpa oji-chan and not Mister or Old man. Her grandpa now saw Natsume as his grandson as well and wanted the bond to be reciprocated. _

"_Yes Natsume?"_

"_The thing is…well it's my dad and sister-"_

"_Did something happen to them?!" Mikan blurted with worry._

"_No," He answered, annoyed that she just made this conversation longer than it needed to be. "They want to visit on Friday. I was wondering if that's okay with you."_

"_Of course it is. Why would you even need to ask me that? I actually wanted to meet your dad for a while now." He wanted to add some insulting words to the man, but didn't want Natsume to feel uncomfortable. _

_Mikan flew out of her chair singing "I'm gonna meet Natsume's dad. I'm gonna meet Natsume's sister." _

_He sighed. This was not going to end well._

_._

"Natsume" She shook him again and this time yelling louder "Natsume!"

He groaned. "what?" His eyes slowly opened to the most bizarre scene he had ever seen. Mikan was wearing a light pink cherry blossom print kimono with a spatula on one hand and to top it off there were several tears spilling down her cheeks.

If it were any other person they would be laughing hysterically, but since it was Natsume, he didn't. "Get off my bed baka. And why are you crying?"

"M-my cooking is all burnt!" Now that he woke his senses, he could smell something burning. "and ji-chan was supposed to be back with the vegetables but he still hasn't returned. And you're still sleeping and they can be here any time now!"

"Calm down. They're coming at 7 today and it is now…" He grabbed his digital clock from the side table. "8:45. Great. I was supposed to sleep in today but because of some crazy person I couldn't" he mumbled.

Knowing she wouldn't let him go back to sleep, Natsume got up to wash up.

.

3 minutes later…."why are you wearing a kimono?"

"This is a very important meeting Natsume! We're meeting your family for the first time and you're seeing them after a year. Your outfit is in the living room. Be Right Back." She said with a bright smile.

"..…"

"what's wrong?"

"I am not wearing that"

Mikan was holding a black and gray yukata made in Natsume's size. "why not?! You wore it a few months ago!"

"That was for the new years festival! When everyone wore it. I'm gonna wear whatever I want. If you want to look like an idiot, go ahead," he said before slamming his room door.

"hmph. Fine! Well at least help with the cooking baka!"

"No thanks!"

"ARGHH!" She yelled and ran into her room as well.

They stubbornly remained in their rooms for the next thirty minutes. "That Natsume. Who does he think he is? Won't wear what I tell him. Won't help me with anything. Never plays chutes and ladders when I ask him to. Always calls me names…." Her rants became more and more irrelevant.

Meanwhile in Natsume's room, he laid on his bed playing with a strange red stone in his palm. _I thought if I woke up late this day would be shorter. If only there was something that could make time go faster and I'd be done with it already. _

Oji-chan finally came home with grocery bags in one hand and a newspaper on the other. "Ji-chan where were you?! Nevermind that, I can finally start cooking (for the second time)."

Her oji-chan laughed before hitting the rolled newspaper on her head. This made Natsume chuckle. "J-Ji-chan! What was that for?!"

"You crazy granddaughter, do you want to serve them cold food? Why would you cook almost 12 hours before they come. And go get changed. We'll be going somewhere in a few hours."

Mikan's face brightened, "Really! Where?"

"It's a new store," he explained, "I'm sure you guys will love it. It's called Alice in Wonderland."

Natsume, not sure why, felt uneasy hearing the name.

.

.

"WHOA!" Mikan shouted in excitement, "These toys are awesome! I can buy one right ji-chan right?"

Her ji-chan chuckled and nodded. "Both of you pick one you like."

Natsume, on the other hand, was being skeptical. These toys did not seem normal. He could've sworn the eyes of the doll followed him when he walked past it.

"Natsume look!" Mikan burst out, dancing with the pillow she was holding. "it's a dream catcher! It says that I can dream about the person I love if I sleep on it. I'm going to buy this. But then again I do want the seeds that will grow into singing flowers or the hat that will make me smart if I wear it or-."

"Do you really believe in all this stuff? Baka."

"Natsume haven't you ever read Jack and the Beanstalk," she remarked.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the ridiculous defense.

.

Mikan tried to find the customer service table holding the cash her ji-chan gave and the pillow.

She could see no one standing behind the cash register, so she looked around finally spotting a lady in a room at the back of the store. She called for her and the lady smiled indicating, with her hand, for Mikan to come closer.

"What's your name?" the lady asked.

"Mikan Sakura," she firmly responded.

"Who did you come here with?" The lady further inquired. Mikan wondered what was wrong with her voice. It sounded like she had caught a cold.

"My ji-chan and Natsume."

"Oh Natsume? Is that your brother?" She mused. Mikan noticed the many earrings she wore and the cross tattoo near her left eye.

"No… but we live together."

The lady smiled. "I see."

Mikan, beginning to feel uncomfortable, said, "I want to buy this," handing the money.

The mysterious looking woman asked her to put the money on the table, not making skin contact, and smiled. "Thank you. And please do…come again," she said in a rather grim tone.

"Mikan…Mikan" She could hear her grandpa calling for her. She ran to the sound. "Where were you?! I was worried sick."

"I went to pay the store owner for my toy."

"The owner is right here Mikan." She looked to see a young man standing behind the counter.

Mikan turned to point at the lady in the room but could find no one standing there.

"She really was there. I gave her the money. I promise." The store owner looked to the oji-chan.

"I'm sorry. My granddaughter can be a bit silly at times."

"No worries." The store owner went to the back to check and picked up the money that was left on the table. He chuckled, "Next time look for the register kiddo." He gave a smile. "So that'll be the dream catcher and…"

Natsume passed a card he picked randomly. He wasn't really interested in the toys here.

.

As they walked back home, Mikan, still upset with the situation, went up to Natsume and whispered, "You believe me right?"

"About what?"

"About the lady I met."

"I don't care."

"But isn't that weird Natsume. How did she just disappear?" Natsume grew bored of the conversation. She was making this into a bigger deal than it should be.

"She was strange," Mikan continued, "She had all these earrings on and a tattoo by her eye. She looked scary."

His eyes widened. "...What kind of tattoo was it?"

"A cross."

_Persona. _How did he even get here? He thought about the store owner and his name, Goshima. He started questioning the convenient location of the store as well. Why would someone open a store at a deserted neighborhood with only a few houses?

"What did you talk about?" His tone was rushed.

Mikan smiled wide. "So that means you believe me Natsume?"

He gave no comment but waited for her to explain.

"Well, she asked me my name and who I came with…Oh yea she was wondering if you were my brother. As if, you don't even call me your family."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said nope and that you live with us."

His heart continued beating fast. He didn't think they would go this far to get him. But why was he talking to Mikan? What does he want with her?

"If you ever see her, don't talk to her. Run away or come to me if I'm near."

She nodded, not fully understanding the situation. She was just glad somebody believed her.

.

.

Mikan put the rice in the rice cooker. Her and her ji-chan were preparing the chicken to bake it. Natsume even helped, washing and chopping the vegetables.

Between the cooking and Mikan's rant to look proper, time flew.

It was now 6:58. Mikan settled for a white dress with a pink rose on the side of her waistline. Natsume had on a casual tee and jeans.

This whole week he was worried about his meet with his dad. He had thoughts of escaping town for the day. Any way to avoid it. But now….

_Knock knock._

"They're here!" Mikan cheered running for the door.

…He was determined. Determined to make a deal with his dad once and for all.

XXX

XXX

**So...tell me your thoughts? **


	5. The Meeting

**Phew. This was a really difficult chapter to hook up, but I'm finally done! Hope you enjoy!**

**XXX**

Mikan stood imperturbably on the other side of the wooden door, waiting for the guests to enter.

A tall man, appearing to be in his early 30s, greeted them. "Thank you for having us."

Mikan was going to say something but her grandpa beat her to it saying, "We're happy to finally meet Natsume's family."

Mikan tried. She tried hard to find any sort of resemblance between this man and the crimson eyed boy standing on the back corner of the living room, but to no avail.

_He must take after his mother, _she thought.

For starters, their hair color was different. His dad's hair was a shade of brown compared to Natsume's raven hair. Mr. Hyuuga kept his hair tied leaving a short ponytail on the back of his neck. Aside from their appearance, their posture and presence seemed almost identical.

He wasn't being rude in any sort, but Mikan noted the way Mr. Hyuuga could barely keep a smile on his face for less than a minute. _Just like Natsume._

The man kept one hand in his pocket while talking to her ji-chan. She almost giggled when she turned to see Natsume doing the same.

Her attention now turned to the little girl next to him. _She's so cute! _

Though she must have only been two or three years younger than her, Mikan couldn't help herself from adoring the girl's innocent features. She had short black hair and crimson eyes matching her brother's. What stood out the most was the bright smile that remained on her face.

"Natsume nii-chan!" The little girl gleamed. "I missed you so much!"

She ran and embraced her brother. Natsume, not saying anything, patted her head.

Mikan was deeply touched by the scene. She could see how much Natsume meant to his sister. She tried imagining how she would feel if she reunited with a family member she cared about.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry Mikan, but it's called a Mother Daughter dance, so mothers and daughters only," the five year old pointed, showing no benignancy._

"_That's okay," Mikan replied smiling ever so brightly. She made sure no one could see the storm building inside her._

_As the music played, each little girl waltzed away with their mother, while she sat there watching. They laughed as they twirled. It was a happy occasion for the families. _

_Her eyes averted to the vacant doorway. Though it was highly unlikely (more like impossible), she hoped…prayed…begged even, for the woman that gave birth to her to enter through._

_Minutes passed by and tears spilled down her cheeks, but she did not stop waiting._

_She told herself if she stares at the doorway long enough, her mom will enter. She has to…_

.

It would be like that, she thought as she saw happy tears caught in Aoi's eyes while she continually talked to her brother. _If my outcome was different that night, I think I would react like that._

Meanwhile, Natsume looked up in the midst of the reunion and didn't miss the look his father gave him. He knew exactly what it meant. _We need to talk. _

_._

"Lets have dinner now," Oji-chan announced. Mr. Hyuga nodded. Oji-chan motioned everyone to move to the dining room.

Mikan linked her arm with Aoi. "Aoi do you like chicken?"

Aoi smiled, "I love it. Thanks Mikan."

Mikan was startled. "H-how do you know my name?"

She giggled. "Natsume told me."

Mikan turned to her seemingly cold hearted inmate in shock. "You… what-"

"Hmph" was his comment to the conversation, before he paced himself to the dining table.

.

XXXX

"What did you say?"

"Your mission has been reassigned. You may go back to Alice Academy."

Persona chuckled, then laughed so loud, the squirrels or any living creature nearby hid in fear. The blond male standing across, however, didn't. "May I ask why?"

"You took items from the academy illegally and sold it to civilians. That is not only hazardous, it can also-"

"_Psshh._ They're toys."

"_Alice _toys, and can potentially be used as weapons." The blond male's tone remained stern. "Either way, High School Principal ordered to have you replaced. I'll be filling in."

Persona scoffed. "Cause you've been doing such a great job so far right? It's been, what was it again, 15 months! 15 months since you were assigned to bring Natsume Hyuga to the academy."

Persona grabbed a leaf from the tree the blond man was standing by and deteriorated it to crumbs within a second. "I think you're unclear about _who_'s replacing who."

The man's violet eyes narrowed.

"And another thing Narumi, I was assigned by the elementary principal. I will not be leaving until he, himself, orders me to.

With that, persona disappeared in a flash as if he were a part of the night sky.

Narumi sighed. He knew he didn't have enough power to fight one on one with Persona. This was becoming troublesome.

.

"How has he been?"

"He's been good. Really good considering the conditions he's facing at this age."

Dinner was over and Natsume's father and oji-chan were now conversing on the back porch, while the kids were inside entertaining themselves.

"I want you to take this." Mr. Hyuuga urged, passing an envelope to the oji-chan.

"What is this?" He asked while opening the envelope. He discovered a wad of cash inside.

"It's for taking care of my son."

Oji-chan's face looked disgusted. "I don't need this."

"I heard of your financial crisis. Your retirement money won't take care of you forever. Just take it. I insist. You've done more than anyone would for a stranger."

"Taking your dirty money won't help me in any sort, and that boy in there is just as much my grandson as Mikan is my granddaughter."

Mr. Hyuuga chuckled. "Mikan? Is that her name? I see Yuka still hasn't come back, seeing her daughter remains here. Have you heard from her?"

"I haven't heard from her since the day she left."

"I wouldn't disappoint you like she did. This is why I want to reward you for your deed."

"Look, I may be old and dull, but my morals are as fresh and youthful as the day I was born. If this is all you came here for, then you may leave."

He gave a crooked smile. "You still haven't changed….Isamu Sensei."

"Neither have you, Kazuma," Oji-chan replied dismally.

.

_Sensei? _My dad and oji-chan know each other?

Natsume's eyes furrowed in bewilderment.

The raven haired boy had walked in moments ago to catch his dad offering something and his oji-chan rejecting it. He decided it wasn't the right time to interrupt and _was_ going to walk back when he heard his oji-chan's voice. It was angry. His curiosity got the best of him, and so he sat behind a bush listening in.

.

"Even though you all were my students almost 20 years ago, I never forgot any one of you. I thought of you all as my children, and children are allowed to ask their parents for favors. When Yuka left her child with me, I wasn't disappointed. When you, without any explanation, told me to pick up your son from an abandoned alley. I may have been angry, no, furious, with you for leaving your son like that, but I wasn't disappointed. I knew you must have had personal reasons. The only time I was ever _disappointed_ in you…is now."

Kazuma stood there at loss of words. He felt almost ashamed of his actions. _Almost._

Natsume felt more than just a loss of words. The thoughts running through his mind were making his head ache. The day oji-chan found him and brought him in was planned?..._by his dad?_

.

"Mikan-chan do you want to want to see something cool?" Aoi chimed.

"Sure! What is it?" She waited patiently as the youngest Hyuuga searched through her velvet dress purse.

"Here it is." She held an incredibly unique stone.

"Wow," Mikan took the ruby like red stone, "it's beautiful. Where did you find this?"

Aoi shrugged. "I woke up one day and it was there. It always impresses everybody. I wanted to show nii-chan, but that was the day he left home. Aoi got really sick for a few days. When I got up, dad told me nii-chan had to leave and we had moved to a different house. That's why I brought this today to show him."

.

Natsume waited a few minutes after oji-chan stepped back in the house. He didn't want to make it obvious he overhead their talk and waited precisely for the perfect moment to walk in.

…Now

When he stepped in front of his dad, he cut to the chase and asked, "Why are you here?"

The alpha Hyuuga smiled. "I came here to see you, my son."

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're really here."

The fake smile he was trying to fool his son with obviously wasn't working so he dropped it, showing his usual cold face. "They're being really persistent. After that fire incident you caused, they just can't seem to let you go."

Natsume clenched his jaw. "You and I both know that wasn't me."

"We both also know you would take the blame in a heartbeat."

"So? I've been ...hiding away, just like you told me." He hesitated to finish that sentence because of the incident with Persona earlier today.

"Well, they seem to be getting impatient. They're even doing some research on your relations."

Natsume stood there distressed, not sure what to take of his father's words. _Does he mean Mikan? _Maybe persona wasn't at the store for him after all.

"Mrs. Nogi came over last week," his father added, shifting his thoughts and concerns to a different direction. "She was concerned about a certain letter she received. It was an invitation to Alice Academy."

Natsume felt his hands curl into fists. _Damn those scouts. They're after Ruka now too?_

.

"Aoi…how was Natsume at home?" Mikan wondered.

"Nii-chan and me fought a lot, but we always made up. He didn't like talking to me when he was in school, but if anyone ever bothered me he always stood up for me." She turned to her brother's inmate smiling and added, "I think he really likes you Mikan-chan."

She was taken aback by the sudden comment. "No he doesn't….he's always mad or annoyed at me." Mikan felt her face heating up.

Aoi shook her head in disagreement. "He doesn't say a lot in his letters but I asked him how you are and he told me you were different from other kids. You see, me and Natsume nii-chan had to move around a lot when we were kids. A different school and neighborhood every year was normal for us, so we never got to make friends. He only ever said this about one other person and that was Ruka-chan."

.

Kazuma placed his left elbow on the railing of the deck and shifted his weight on it. "They're also beginning to suspect that you may not be the only Hyuga heir with an alice. A year gives them a lot of time to think, you know." He sighed. "I won't force you, but I will advise you to take the offer before more get involved."

His apprehension turned to rage, against his dad. What he was feeling most, however, was betrayed. The one he'd expect to protect him was the one wanting to send him away. His heart became more and more dubious, and he found himself thinking there was no point to the effort he was putting to stay, when his own _father _didn't care. _Natsume don't go. Don't leave me. I need you._ An inner voice woke him from his turmoil. It was Mikan's voice. "No."

"No?"

"I won't leave. Not now."

"Not _now_? Don't tell me you're attached to these people."

The wistful look on his son's face confirmed his statement.

"Then tell me Natsume. Why _are_ you here talking to me?" his father asked annoyed. "I know just as much as you that you would rather do anything but."

Natsume's face gleamed with conviction. "To make a deal."

"A deal?"

"...I won't go just because you told me. I'm making this deal with you now because I may not get the time if I ever make this decision."

"What is it?"

"If I ever surrender and go to Alice Academy, you will continue to protect Aoi,"

He nodded. That much was self-evident.

"You will make sure Ruka is never in any danger, and last of all, you will take care of Mikan and Oji-chan."

His dad felt hesitant to nod at the last part. "You don't have to feel like you owe them anything. I can't exactly explain it, but that oji-chan took you in as a favor for _me._ I'll repay him in my own terms."

"Regardless, I've felt more love from him and that girl than I ever did from you, my own father. In repayment for _that_, which is far more valuable than the shelter they gave, I want you to take them in the Hyuuga manor."

Natsume wasn't one to pry on other people's business, but it was becoming hard to ignore the debt collectors oji-chan chased out every month. Oji-chan always made sure to close the door before talking to them, so the kids wouldn't overhear and worry. Mikan was unaware of the situation but a kid as sharp and keen as Natsume, figured it out long before.

Asking his dad to take them in was his plan B. Plan A was to grow up, get a job, and pay their problems off himself.

"Do we have a deal?"

Mr. Hyuuga sighed, then reluctantly nodded.

XXX

"Thanks again for having us," Kazuma said, once again trying to hold out a smile.

This time, Oji-chan didn't respond and barely made eye contact.

"Wait!" Aoi yelled as her dad held her hand pulling her out the door. She ran toward Mikan and whispered something before leaving.

.

.

Natsume laid on the grass with his hands behind his head, staring at the night sky. The moonlight soothed him from the stress built inside him.

More than anything, he was relieved. Relieved he stood up to his dad once and for all.

Without him noticing, Mikan managed to sneak in sitting herself down next to him. She followed his actions and stared at the sky.

He stared at her and wondered how she could always keep such a happy expression on her face. After today, he came to realize she went through so many troubles of her own.

His dad mentioned her being left by her mom. Does she even know? He debated whether or not to tell her, but decided that it wasn't his business. This was between her and her grandpa. For all he knew, she may have already known.

He also thought about how his grandpa told his dad they were all his dear students, including the woman named, Yuka? Was it? That woman was Mikan's mother. That could mean their parents knew each other long before they did. He was still unclear about that mystery so he wouldn't even know how to tell Mikan, even if he wanted to.

"This is nice." Mikan commented.

"Huh?"

"Just sitting out here like this. I felt really bad for Aoi today. She had to go home alone without her brother. I think today is the day I am most happy you're living with us. Thank you." She smiled. She also wanted to thank him for what he said to his sister, but knowing him, she knew it was better _not_ to bring that up.

His eyes met hers for seconds, before he finally turned away. "What's good about staying with me" he muttered.

She giggled in response.

The calm night gave them a peaceful setting. The nightlight turned her hair a few shades darker giving her a chocolate color. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way the moonlight glistened on her face or her hair being let down rather than tied in two ponytails, but she looked prettier today than other days.

"I showed our toys to Aoi," she said, interrupting the moment he was having by himself. "You know, my pillow and your card. We didn't open it so don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad if you opened that stupid card?"

"Because it's yours," she simply explained. She handed the card to him.

He stared at it. "4th of July in a card?" If that didn't sound ridiculous enough, there were instructions on the back. The card had freakin instructions. "Please open and leave the card at least 50 feet from any living being."

He stood up and listened to the instructions opening the package and putting the card down at the end of their backyard. "Move back." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

In about 30 seconds, fireworks began exploding from the card up to the sky.

Mikan's eyes lit up when she saw the enchanting scene. "Wow! This is so cool!"

She wasn't the only one surprised. Natsume stared in awe as each firework boomed up in the sky. Persona sold these items to them, which he got from Alice Academy. It led him to think.… _What kind of different alices are out there?_

**XXX**

**XXX**

**So there you have it. As you can see, there was a lot going on in this chapter. If you have any questions or comments, leave a review and let me know! I'm debating whether to have a carefree chapter next or to conclude the kid arc and move to when they get older. Let me know! I take all suggestions under consideration. **


End file.
